characters_powerfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Юкари Якумо
|-|Фанарт=570px |-|Официальный рисунок в 12.3=570px ---- Имя: Юкари Якумо, “Виновница в унесении призраками”, “Фантастическая граница”, “Ёкай границ”, “Жуткая улыбка”, “Фантастический солнечный дождь” ---- Происхождение: Touhou Project ---- Уровень сил: Неопределённый ---- Пол: Женский ---- Классификация: Ёкай ---- Принадлежность: Мудрецы Гесокё ---- Возраст: Как минимум 1200 лет ---- Умения, силы и способности: *Сверхчеловеческие физические характеристики *Управление границами **Манипуляции пространством ***Телепортация ***Полет **Манипуляции жизнью и смертью **Мерные манипуляции **Стирание границ между расами существ **Стирание границы дня и ночи **Экстрасенсорные восприятия **Разрушение четвёртой стены **А так же вероятно ещё много иных способностей через управление границами *Призыв *Манипуляции энергией **Энергетические атаки ***Наводящиеся атаки **Барьеры *Гениальный интеллект (вычислительный, стратегический) *Нечеловеческая физиология (авторское существо) **Регенерация (тип 4, возможно выше) **Бессмертие (тип 2, тип 4) **Сопротивляемость (биологическая) *Очень высокий уровень троллинга ---- Источники способностей: Скорее всего, расовая принадлежность ---- Слабые стороны: Духовные атаки ---- Сильные стороны: Очень могущественная способность, лимиты которой неизвестны (вероятно, даже самому создателю игры) ---- Разрушительный потенциал: Как минимум уровень острова (может уничтожить весь Генсокё почти моментально), вероятно гораздо выше ---- Диапазон: Десятки или сотни метров для обычных атак, уровень планеты (вероятно выше) для некоторых атак с манипуляциями границами, минимум 340 километров для разрывов (может перемещаться на луну и обратно через разрывы) ---- Прочность/защита: По крайней мере уровень небольшого острова, возможно выше, гораздо выше для барьеров ---- Скорость: Как минимум двухзначные числа маха, вероятно гораздо выше ---- Сила на подъём: Неизвестно ---- Сила на удар: Уровень стены+, вероятно гораздо выше ---- Выносливость: Сверхчеловеческая ---- Интеллект: Невероятно высокий даже по меркам ёкаев-гениев ---- Нравственность: Предпочитает манипулировать другими, холоднокровна ---- Боевые навыки: Очень высокие, особенно в дальнем бою ---- Экипировка: Веер – самый обычный веер, который, однако, Юкари использует, чтобы создавать множество осколков льда. Зонт – большой складной зонт, который является основным оружием Юкари в ближнем бою. Имеет длинный и острый металлический наконечник. Скорее всего, зонт укреплен магией. Часто используется для атак, при которых Юкари раскручивается вместе с зонтом и таранит противника. *'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple' – Юкари раскручивается вместе с раскрытым зонтом и таранит противника. При этом, на самом зонте собирается энергетические заряд в виде креста тамплиеров, которая усиливает удар. **'Fantasy Manji-Parasol' – изменённая версия предыдущей атаки. Теперь созданный на зонтике заряд летит вперёд, даже после того, как Юкари остановилась. ***'Second Card “Manji-Parasol of Yakumo”' – усиленная версия предыдущей атаки. Юкари, как и в первой версии атаки, таранит противника, но потом взлетает вверх и запускает вниз энергетический заряд в форме креста, после чего опускается и выпускает во все стороны много маленьких энергетических снарядов. **'Flesh Dismantler' – Юкари всё так же раскручивается с раскрытым зонтом и снарядом в форме креста, но во время этой атаки, после раскрутки, создаёт на земле разрыв (портал) и прыгает в него, тем самым “уходя под землю”. Потом через некоторое время она выпрыгивает из него всё так же крутясь. При этом, находясь внутри этого разрыва, она может передвигать его, или вовсе закрыть на некоторое время. ***'Splitter “Thing That Slits All Into Two”' – усиленная версия предыдущей атаки. В этот раз, уйдя в разрыв на земле, Юкари на половину высовывается из него и начинает двигаться в направлении врага, имитируя циркулярную пилу. Так же, из того места, где она “разрезает” землю вылетает вверх много мелких энергетических снарядов, которые потом падают вниз. **'Evil Spirits “Butterfly in the Zen Temple”' – атака, состоящая из двух фаз, которые сменяют друг-друга. В начале начале, большой синий энергетический заряд в форме свастики вращается вокруг Юкари, не давая врагу подойти близко, а сама Юкари стреляет кучей мелких снарядов, которые потом возвращаются к ней. Через некоторое время появляется красная свастика, уже куда больше, которая тоже крутится вокруг Юкари, заставляя врага вращаться вместе с собой. При этом Юкари стреляет в 5 сторон потоками снарядов, которые она вращает в том же направлении, как вращается свастика. ---- Атаки, техники и способности: Ёкай - существо, порождённое человеческими страхами и предрассудками. Ёкаи считаются злейшими врагами людей, которые при каждой удобной возможности стараются нападать на них с целью убить и съесть. На самом же деле им, в первую очередь, нужно, чтобы люди верили их существование и боялись их, считая проделками ёкаев различные природные явления, и наоборот - не принимая за природные явления реальные действия ёкаев. Если же люди не будут делать всего этого (или если самих людей не будет существовать), то все ёкаи попросту исчезнут. Впрочем, следует отметить, что людоедство среди ёкаев всё равно достаточно распространено, так как многие из них считают людей очень вкусными. *'Физиология ёкая' – мало того, что ёкаи во много раз сильнее и быстрее людей, но так же они живут вечно (или, по крайней мере, очень долго), а так же абсолютно не болеют физически. Так же, они могут восстановить своё тело, даже если их разрубили на 5 частей. Тем не менее, ёкаи слабы к духовным атакам. Всё, что сказано выше – характеристика обычного ёкая. Юкари же, являясь одной из сильнейших (если не сильнейшей) представительницей этого вида, вероятно, превзошла эти параметры. *'Аура ёкая' – как и все существа, которые имеют душу, ёкаи оставляют за собой след, говорящий об их присутствии. Аура ёкаев оказывает серьёзное, если не катастрофическое влияние на окружающую среду. Так, например, животные или даже люди, долго находясь под воздействием ауры ёкаев, могут стать полу-ёкаями. Управление границами – личная способностью Юкари. Способность, которая позволяет стирать, менять границы между любыми понятиями. Или вовсе создавать и отрицать существование объектов. При этом, управление границами не ограничено физическим миром, и может быть применено к, например, снам или миру мёртвых. Во многих играх эта способность описана как «сильнейшая, не имеющая слабостей, наиболее ужасная способность, которой может владеть ёкай». Даже сам ZUN, создатель Touhou Project’а, всегда расплывчато говорит о том, что такое “граница”, а значит понять пределы этой способности почти невозможно. Лимиты способности неизвестны, но известно, что Юкари может стереть границу между ёкаем и человеком, днём и ночью или даже жизнью и смертью. *'Экстрасенсорные восприятия' – способность к управлению границам позволяет Юкари видеть “границы всего”, а так же видеть то, что скрыто магией (даже если на это было использовано изменение истории Кейне Камисирасавы). *'Разрывы' – благодаря способности к управлению границами, Юкари может создавать “разрывы”, которые являются порталами и перемещают между друг-другом. Снаружи разрывы выглядят как чёрный разрыв в пространстве, из которого смотрят глаза. По некоторым источникам, Юкари может видеть через эти глаза. Хоть это и портал, Юкари может создать и 1 разрыв, который будет вести в некое иное пространство, природа которого неизвестна. Границы этих разрывов весьма материальны, и Юкари, как было часто показано, может буквально сидеть на разрывах (и часто использует их как сидение во время полёта). **'Ride of Waves, Fight the Ocean' – Юкари создаёт чёрный разрыв, который поглощает дистанционные атаки. Так же, она может создать белый, из которого вылетят энергетические самонаводящиеся снаряды, количество которых равно поглощённым чёрным разрывом дистанционным атакам. Так же Юкари может пожертвовать самонаведением, но зато белый портал появится прямо под противником. ***'Fantasy Nest “Nest of Firefies”' – Юкари создаёт за собой вне зависимости от поглощённых ранее снарядов. **'Universe of Matter and Antimatter' – Юкари создаёт нестабильный разрыв, не имеющий эффекта. Если создан ещё один такой разрыв, то эти 2 разрыва притягиваются друг-к-другу и создают опасную реакцию неизвестной природы в точке соприкосновения. **'Eyes that View Change' – из разрыва появляется глаз, который выполняет роль стационарной турели, атакующей по приказу Юкари и исчезающий после первого выстрела. ***'Magic Eye “Magic Eye of Laplance”' – множество глаз следят за противником из открытых Юкари разрывов. . **'Obsolete Line “Trip to the Old Station”' – Юкари создаёт большой разрыв за собой, из которого . Минусом атаки является то, что на открытие такого большого разрыва нужно время. ***'”Unmanned Abandoned Railroad Car Bomb”' – изменённая версия для битвы в воздухе. Теперь портал открывается мгновенно, а вылетевший поезд не только таранит врага и прибивает его к земле, но и взрывается при касании с землёй. *'Border between Brains and Feet' – Юкари проводит пальцем границу, при этом считается что она пробежала вдоль неё и разделила всё внутри этой границы высокоуровневой атакой на множество частей. *'Border Sign “Boundary Between 2D and 3D”' – Юкари пускает заряд энергии, который двигается вперёд по направлению границ (например, земле). При этом для опоры Юкари может использовать . **'Barrier “Objective Border”' – теперь Юкари пускает 8 волн энергии, которые следуют по тем же границам, что и прошлая атака. *'Border Sign “Quadruple Barrier”' – спелл-карта, во время которой несколько границ накладываются друг-на-друга, создавая барьер, который блокирует атаки. . **'Barrier “Charming Quadruple Barrier”' – усиленная версия прошлой атаки, которая притягивает к себе врага. ***'Boundary “Quadruple Barrier of the Imperishable Night”' – ещё более мощная версия, которая покрывает огромную площадь и наносит колоссальные повреждения. *'Barrier “Curse of Dreams and Reality”' – Юкари бросает 2 снаряда, которые . Снаряды из 1-ого выстрела летят во все стороны, а из 2-ого – направлены на врага. *'Boundary “Mesh of Light and Darkness”' – Юкари создаёт «световое шоу» из красных и синих лазеров, а сама закидывает врага кучей выстрелов. *'Boundary Sign “Boundary Between Wave and Particle”' – Юкари пускает заряды, которые являются волнами, трансформируются в частицы и обратно. *'Boundary Sign “Boundary of Form and Emptiness”' – Юкари пускает заряды, которые состоят из некой субстанции, превращаются в ничего и обратно. *'”Boundary of Humans and Youkai”' – Юкари исчезает, после чего вокруг врага появляется круг, по которому начинают бить лазеры, не давая противнику двигаться далеко из центра круга. . Со всех сторон летят снаряды. Лазеры постоянно сужают круг, в конце атаки этот круг становится почти таким же, как и сам враг. *'Barrier “Boundary of Life and Death”' – Юкари стреляет небольшим количеством снарядов, которые, тем не менее, могут убить кого угодно с одного касания. *'Проект расширения влияния ёкаев' - план, задуманный и исполненный Юкари около пятисот лет назад. С целью восстановить власть ёкаев в Генсокё (который на тот момент был изолированным горным пространством), Юкари создала вкруг него границу между иллюзией и реальностью, приняв Генсокё за иллюзию, а Внешний Мир - за реальность. В итоге, ослабленные во Внешнем Мире ёкаи естественным образом перемещались в Генсокё, что вызвало массовую миграцию ёкаев со всей Японии. Эффект от данной границы сохраняется до сих пор и распространяется не только на ёкаев. Всё, что во Внешнем Мире раньше было реальным, но потом стало иллюзорным, оказывается в Генсокё, будь то забытые вещи или потерявшиеся животные. Порой, в Генсокё перемещались целые здания, леса и даже виды животных, которые во Внешнем Мире считаются вымирающими. Следует отметить, что действие этой техники распространяется не только на Японию, но и на весь остальной земной шар, благодаря чему в Генсокё могут попадать существа и объекты с разных концов планеты (например, из Индии). **'Унесение Призраками' - спонтанно происходящее явление, при котором человек из Внешнего Мира может случайно попасть в Генсокё, минуя Великий Хакурейский Барьер. При этом, если данный человек каким-то образом сможет вернуться обратно, то все его воспоминания о пребывании в Генсокё (если они вообще у него останутся) будут восприниматься им, как сон. Унесение Призраками напрямую связано с Юкари, однако в чём конкретно состоит эта связь, на данный момент точно неизвестно (скорее всего, в этом как-то замешана созданная Юкари граница между фантазией и реальностью). Также следует отметить, что при определённых условиях (например, используя Оккультные Шары) можно добиться и обратного эффекта, заставив жителя Генсокё попасть во Внешний Мир с теми же последствиями после возвращения. Yukari’s Arcanum “Danmaku Bounded Field” – Юкари исчезает, после чего создаёт барьер из огромного количества небольших снарядов. При этом сама Юкари становится нематериальной. Вокруг места, где она находилась, летают фамильяры, Оммёдо – особые техники, позволяющие создавать барьеры и контролировать духов. Юкари достаточно умела в этом и даже учила некоторым приёмам Рейму Хакурей, а так же держит под контролем множество духов, которых она может призвать в любое время. *'Шикигаме' – дух-слуга, созданный магом и выполняющий его приказы. Шикигаме идентичны компьютерам, их создание аналогично программированию, поэтому сложно шикигами напрямую зависит от вычислительных способностей и умения мага. Шикигаме можно вселять в неодушевлённые предметы, а так же в живых людей. В последнем случае, дух полностью берёт контроль над телом и замещает оригинальную личность. right|250px **'Ран Якумо' – самый сложный из шикигаме, которых создала Юкари. Вселён в тело ёкая-кицуне, является полностью разумной, обладает самосознанием и собственным характером. Она так долго является шикигаме, что уже забыла, что не является настоящей кицуне. ***'Shikigami “Ran Yakumo”' – спелл-карта, во время которой Юкари и Ран атакуют противника одновременно. Юкари постоянно стреляет энергетическими снарядами в разные стороны, а Ран летит в сторону врага по прямой, стремясь протаранить его и после этого начать . Если Ран промахивается, что она выпустит в разные стороны множество энергетических снарядов в виде бабочек, после чего продолжит настигать врага. right|200px ***'Чен' – Шикигаме, которую создала Ран, и которую Ран вселила в тело ёкая-бакенеко. Как и хозяйка, Чен разумна и обладает самосознанием. Однако её интеллект очень низок, а так же находясь на большом расстоянии от Ран, Чен слаба и почти не превосходит человека. ****'Shikigami “Chen”' – Юкари вызывает Чен, которая начинает вращаться и , нанося противнику урон, если столкнётся с ним. *****'Shikigami “Ran Yakumo & Ran”' – Юкари одновременно вызывает обоих своих шикагами, которые начинают летать по полю боя. В этот раз оба шикигами пытаются таранить противника и их траектории полёта полностью симметричны относительно друг-друга. Категория:Профили Персонажей Категория:Уровень Н/о